The PowerPuff Kids meet Dexter and Dee-dee
by ainmals1
Summary: The PowerPuffs go to meet a boy genius named Dexter and his sister Dee-dee. But what happens when Mojo Jojo meets Dexter's rival Mandark and teams up with him? Read to find out.


**Here is my next story. Where The PowerPuffs meet Dexter and Dee-dee from Dexter's Laboratory. I have always wanted to do a crossover of this one. Enjoy the story.**

* * *

The PowerPuff Kids meet Dexter and Dee-Dee

The boys and girls were flying around Townsville.

"Let's go to that pink house down town," said Burnner.

"I heard there's a kid named Dexter who lives there so I guess we could see someone else new to us," said Binky.

The girls and the boys went to the pink house they wanted to see, Booster knocked on the door, a lady with red hair, blue eyes, yellow gloves, green slippers, green pants, a green shirt and a white apron answered the door.

"Hello, oh such cute little kids come on in," the red haired lady said.

"Thanks lady we wanna know where your son is," said Booster.

"Yeah we want to meet him," said Blossom.

"Dexter is in his room," the red haired lady said.

"He is? Okay thank you, said Baxter..

The girls and the boys walked up stairs into one of the rooms.

"You're welcome kids," the red haired lady said.

A man went beside the redhead lady; he had blond hair, blue eyes with round glasses, brown pants, a white suit, and a black tie.

"Hey Muffin who were those cute looking kids?" the blonde man asked.

"They didn't say their names honey but they wanted to see Dexter," the red haired lady said.

The girls and boys went into the room there was no one inside.

"There is nobody here," said Buttercup.

"There's a bookcase," Boomy replied.

"I wonder if there's any cute stories to read," Bubbles wondered.

"Let's take one of them and read," Beauster said.

Beauty took one of the books from the shelf, suddenly the bookcase began to move.

"Wow I wonder if this boy has a secret," Beauty wondered.

The girls and the boys went in strange lab they saw a small boy with glasses just like his dad only he had red hair like his mom, blue eyes like both of his parents this boy looked like a scientist because he has a white lab coat, black boots, and purple gloves.

"Excuse me are you Dexter?" Buster asked.

The boy turned around.

"Yes I am have you heard of me?" the boy responded.

"Yeah but we didn't know you were a boy genius with a secret lab," said Banners.

"Oh good because no one knows about it except for one person, my sister," Dexter replied.

"We've met your Parents but not your sister," said Blaster.

Suddenly everyone heard a high pitched squeal, it was a girl taller and older than Dexter, the boys, and the girls, she had blond hair in pigtails, blue eyes, and a pink ballet outfit on.

"Hi Dexter! Oooh who are your friends?" the blonde girl asked.

"This is my sister Dee-dee, Dee-dee they are-," Dexter said in introduction.

"The PowerPuff Boys," Blaster said.

"And The PowerPuff Girls," Bliss replied.

"The PowerPuff Boys and The PowerPuff Girls," Dexter finished,

"Hi I see you found out about my brother's secret lab," Dee-dee said.

"You look just like Bubbles Dee-dee," Benster commented.

"And you're as joyful and happy as Boomy, Bubbles, Bam-bam, Bamby, Briger, Bridget, Beatie and Benny," said Bloomy.

"Well Beatie and Benny act mostly like us," Bridger added.

"Yeah, but I see you like ballet," said Bridget.

"Yeah and I love to dance," said Dee-dee.

"Our babysitters can dance," Beatie replied.

"And they enjoy it too," Benny added.

"What are your names?" Dexter asked.

"I'm Burnner Brown," said Burnner.

"I'm Binky Lenton," said Binky.

"I'm Booster Rotium," said Booster.

"I'm Blossom Utonium," said Blossom.

"I'm Baxter Rotium," said Baxter.

"I'm Buttercup Utonium," said Buttercup.

"I'm Boomy Rotium," said Boomy.

"I'm Bubbles Utonium," said Bubbles.

"I'm Beauster Rotnium," said Beauster.

"I'm Beauty Utonium," said Beauty.

"I'm Buster Rotium," said Buster.

"I'm Banners Utonium," said Banners.

"I'm Bam-bam Rotium," said Bam-bam.

"I'm Bamby Utonium," said Bamby.

"I'm Blaster Rotium," said Blaster.

"I'm Bliss Utonium," said Bliss.

"I'm Benster Rotium," said Benster.

"I'm Bloomy Utonium," said Bloomy.

"I'm Bridger Rotium," said Bridger.

"I'm Bridget Utonium," said Bridget.

"I'm Beatie Rotium," said Beatie.

"And I'm Benny Utonium," said Benny.

"Wow those all start with the letter B," Dexter replied.

"Dexter and I have names that start with the letter D," Dee-dee added.

"They already know that Dee-dee now will you please get out of my lab so I can talk to them alone," Dexter suggested.

"Okay, hey kids who love to play a lot if you wanna play with me I'll be in my room," Dee-dee said.

Bubbles, the other sweet Puffs, Beatie, and Benny nodded, then Dee-dee left the lab by skipping.

"I invent a lot of things robots, machines, computers, and more," Dexter replied.

"Does Dee-dee come in here to disturb you?" Burnner asked.

"Yes," Dexter said blankly.

"Does she break things too?" Binky asked.

"Yes she always takes my things away from me," Dexter said.

"Hey Dexter Bliss Blaster, Beauty, Beauster, Blossom, and I are smart too," Booster added.

"You are? Wow I guess I'm not alone here the sweet ones are getting along with Dee-dee even though they're right here, and I'm getting along with the smart ones, I guess the rest of you are tough," said Dexter.

"Yeah, are there any tough characters?" Baxter asked.

"I don't think so," Dexter said.

"Aw man and we were hoping so," Buttercup said in defeat.

"Aw it's a monkey," said Boomy.

"He's so cute," Bubbles replied.

Bubbles, the other sweet Puffs, Beatie, and Benny went to a cage with a brown monkey in it.

"What is that monkey's name?" Beauster asked.

"I didn't name him yet," Dexter said.

"Oh, well just to let you know the sweet Puffs love animals," said Beauty, "I see that," Dexter replied.

"Beatie and Benny can talk to animals," said Buster.

"Yeah, watch this hey Beatie Benny ask that monkey if he likes us," Banners suggested.

"Ooo ooo aaa aaa?" Beatie and Benny asked.

"Ooo ooo aaa aaa," the monkey replied.

"What did he say?" Bam-bam.

"He said yes," said Beatie.

"All of us right?" Bamby asked.

"Yeah, especailly Beatie and I," said Benny.

"How old are you kids anyway?" Dexter asked.

"We're five years old," said Blaster.

"And you're superheroes?" Dexter asked.

"Yeah we fight crime," said Benster.

"And save innocent people from dangers," said Bloomy.

"And of course we have super powers," Bridger replied.

"We have special powers too," said Bridget.

"Villains are no match for us," said Beatie and Benny.

"Let's all be friends shall we," Dexter suggested.

The girls and boys agreed with Dexter. Dexter had met super heroes before but certainly not ones that were younger than him, in fact anyone at any age can be a super hero. While the PowerPuffs may have met scientist before but certainly not one who is just in grade school, in fact at that age you can be what ever you want to be.

* * *

The next day Burnner, Buttercup, tough Puff were in the neighborhood looking for some kids like them, Blossom, the smart other smart Puffs and Dexter were teaching each other science.

"So chemicals are very dangerous especially when you add too much on a science project," said Dexter.

"Wow your lab is so cool," Booster complimented.

"Thank you Booster do you guys like how I made my robots?" Dexter asked.

"They're kind of cool that tough one is perfect for getting along with Buttercup and the others," said Blossom.

"Sure I'll send him out for them," said Dexter.

Dexter let the tough robot go outside to find Buttercup and the others.

"That's a nice time machine you have there," Beauster replied.

"Thank you Beauster," said Dexter.

"Do you do time traveling once in awhile? Beauty asked, "yes Beauty," said Dexter.

"We have a arch foe who creates robots sometimes," said Blaster.

"Our mom is scared of robots every since she was a little girl," Bliss added.

"Oh, then your dad must be a scientist," said Dexter.

"Our mom is a scientist too," said Booster.

"Our dad created a time portal too," said Blossom.

"Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles, have used it before," said Beauster.

"But we haven't yet," said Beauty.

"Now we know three scientist," said Blaster.

"Daddy, Mrs. Rotium, and you," said Bliss.

"Wow you are so amazing," said Dexter.

Outside Burnner, Binky, Buttercup, and the other tough Puffs were playing football with tough robot.

"Wow this robot is like us," Burnner replied.

"32 36 hut," said Binky.

"Here Buttercup," Baxter said throwing the ball to Buttercup.

"Come and get it Buster," said Buttercup.

"Come on team let's get that ball," said Buster.

" Right Captain Buster sir," said Banners.

Benster took the ball from Buttercup.

"Catch Bloomy," Benster said throwing the ball to Bloomy.

"Thanks Benster," said Bloomy.

Bloomy made a touch down.

"Touch down for four of you," the robots said.

In Dee-dee's room Bubbles and the other sweet Puffs were playing dress up, dolls, and having tea parties.

"That dress is so nice on you Bubbles," Dee-dee complimented.

"Thanks Dee-dee," said Bubbles.

"Hi Sally ready for a date?" Bam-bam said moving the boy doll.

"Yes Billy ready to go?" Bamby said moving the girl doll.

"Want some tea Bridger and Bridget?" Dee-dee asked.

"Sure Dee-dee thanks," Bridger replied, "you're so nice Dee-dee," said Bridget.

Dee-dee poured some tea in Bridger and Bridget's cups.

"Your room is so cute," said Beatie.

"Thank you Beatie," Dee-dee said.

"You kind of remind us of our babysitters," Benny replied, "you super heroes have babysitters, how old are you?" Dee-dee asked.

"Five and so are the others, our babysitters are fifteen but they are enjoy playful stuff and not just teenage stuff," all the sweet Puffs said.

"What are their names?" Dee-dee asked.

"Richard babysits my brothers, my sister and I, he is from England and is the only one who is not a crime fighter," Boomy answered.

"Mackenzie but we call her Mac for short she's the oldest, the only one with glasses, is a crime fighter and an action hero," Bubbles explained.

"Yeah even though she doesn't really like action and fighting too much," said Bam-bam.

"Is not a superhero but comes in handy," said Bamby.

"We have made them be PowerPuffs when we need help fighting crime," Bridger added.

"Mac has faced my dangers," Bridget replied.

"Just like we do," Beatie said.

"She's very brave too bad she's at family camp with her family and Richard has other plans too," Benny added.

The PowerPuffs really liked getting to know their new friends, a grade school kid who is a scientist and a girl who love ballet. They couldn't wait to tell Richard and I about their adventures with these people once we got back from our plans.

* * *

Mojo Jojo was hiding in a bush watching the tough Puffs playing football with the tough robot.

"The tough kids are playing a robot the others must be inside, I must find a house that should have an evil child so we could destroy those PowerPuff punks," Mojo said to himself.

Mojo went to a small house with a big lab, he went inside, and knocked on a bedroom door.

"Whose there?" a boy voice asked.

"I'm an evil Monkey Mojo Jojo and I wish to speak to you my boy," said Mojo.

"Come on in Mr. Monkey sir," the boy said.

The door opened there was a boy taller than Dexter with black hair a white streak, blue shorts, a white suit, a tan tie, and glasses standing at the other side.

"I'll show you my laboratory Mojo Jojo," the boy said.

The boy took Mojo to a lab which was much bigger than Dexter's.

"Welcome to my laboratory," the boy said.

"Very nice, what's your name?" Mojo asked.

"I call myself Mandark, I'm Dexter's arch enemy who also has a secret lab," the boy explained.

"Does he live in that pink house over there?" Mojo asked.

"Yes how did you know?" Mandark wondered.

"There are super powered Punks called The PowerPuff Girls and The PowerPuff Boys they're over there," Mojo explained.

"I guess we could work together Mojo Jojo sir we can have a plan that will destroy those PowerPuff superheroes and Dorkster," Mandark suggested.

"Yes my boy let's work together and make the plan right now," Mojo replied.

Mojo Jojo and Mandark laughed evilly.

* * *

Dexter heard his computer go on.

"Dexter there is trouble down town Mandark and this monkey with green skin are tearing it apart we need you, Dee-dee and the PowerPuffs to stop them," the computer informed Dexter.

"Why would I need Dee-dee besides if Mandark sees her he will just-" Dexter muttered to himself.

Before Dexter could finish he had an idea.

"Oh Dee-dee!" Dexter called.

Dee-dee came in the lab.

"Dee-dee I'll make you a robot I want you to come with me and The PowerPuffs," Dexter replied.

"Will you help us?" Burnner asked.

"Sure okay, Oh boy oh boy!" Dee-dee said excitedly.

"This monkey is Mojo Jojo," Binky explained.

"Our number 1 arch foe," Booster replied.

"The number 3 villain Beatie and Benny are both scared of," said Blossom.

"A monkey genius," Baxter replied.

"One bad monkey," Buttercup said.

"He's working Mandark my greatest rival a boy with a lab too," said Dexter.

"So you make robot fighting machines too," Boomy wondered.

"I make one when it's an emergency," Dexter replied.

"We happen to have one," Bubbles reminded.

Dexter made a white giant robot and a pink one, Dexter and Dee-dee put on masks, gloves, boots, and suits; the robot they matched with.

"Are you sure you guys don't need robots?" Dexter asked.

"Yeah we're sure Dexter," Beauster replied.

"Don't worry we can handle this without using robots," said Beauty, "okay then let's go," said Dexter.

The girls, boys, Dexter, and Dee-dee took off and toward town. Mojo Jojo and Mandark were laughing like crazy enjoying wrecking the city.

"Wait until the PowerPuff pipsqueaks and that kid come," said Mojo.

"Yeah I just hope they don't have company," Mandark commented.

The girls, the boys, Dexter, and Dee-dee arrived to stop Mojo and Mandark.

"Okay first I'll fight Mandark and you fight Mojo, when I whistle we'll switch," Dexter suggested.

"Got it Dexter," said Buster.

"That kid's head looks like a squash," smirked Banners.

"What about Dee-dee?" Bam-bam asked.

"She'll distract Mandark after we fight them," Dexter said.

"Okay, then let's beat those big bullies," Bamby suggested.

"Hey Mandark Mojo Jojo looking for us?" Dexter asked.

Mandark and Mojo turned around.

"Ah The PowerPuff runts and the dorky little lab genius," Mojo mocked.

"Coming stop us," Mandark mocked as well.

"Let's get ready to fight them," Blaster said.

The girls and the boys were fighting Mojo, and Dexter was fighting Mandark.

"With this boy genius on my side you and your friend can't stop us PowerPuff pests," Mojo retorted.

"What ever Mojo our friend is better than yours anyway," Bliss contradicted.

"Give it up Dexter you and your friends can't be me and Mojo Jojo," Mandark mocked.

"Oh yes we will Mandork," Dexter replied.

Dexter whistled, it was time to switch places, this time Dexter was fighting Mojo, and the girls and the boys were fighting Mandark.

"Your robot is no match for mine little puny genius boy," Mojo retorted.

"Wrong monkey man," Dexter contradicted Mojo.

"Well for little five year olds you are clever but not clever enough," Mandark said to the Puffs.

"Oh yeah? Well you can't beat us," said Benster.

"That's right you're no match for us," said Bloomy.

"Oh Dee-dee!" Dexter called.

"Yes Dexter," Dee-dee replied.

"Could you distract these two please," Dexter requested.

"Sure Dexter, hi boys," Dee-dee signaled Mandark and Mojo.

Mandark's eyes turned into hearts.

"Dee-dee," Mandark said in a lovey dovey way.

"You're in love with a ballet dancer? She looks like Bubbles," Mojo said in disbelief.

"Yes the most beautiful girl I've ever seen I wonder why she's helping out her dorky brother and The PowerPuff freaks," Mandark replied.

"You're suppose to be a villain Mandork you can't be in love with a ballet dancing brat!" Mojo said in frustration.

"Don't you insult the woman I love monkey breath!" Mandark shot back.

"Why you wicked out of control brat!" Mojo said angrily.

Mandark and Mojo were you too busy fighting they didn't notice that the boys, the girls, Dexter, and Dee-dee punched and kicked their robots. "Time to send Mandork home," Bridger replied, "and Mojo to jail," Bridget said.

* * *

"I'll beat and destroy you lab Dexter and blasted you PowerPuff nerds!" Mandark said in anger.

"Yeah, yeah you said that a million times," Dexter said in a careless tone.

"You ruined my plan PowerPuff brats and boy genius brat but I'll be back to get you and destroy you!" Mojo said in anger as well.

"Time for you to go back to jail," Beatie said ignoring Mojo.

The police took Mojo Jojo back to jail.

"Thanks for helping me PowerPuff Girls and PowerPuff Boys," Dexter replied.

"Don't mention it Dexter," said Benny.

"Could you promise me something?" Dexter asked.

"Anything," the boys and girls said.

"Don't tell anyone about my lab okay," Dexter suggested.

"We promise," the kids said.

"We should get going," said Burnner.

"We had fun with that robot," said Binky.

"Tell him we said bye," said Baxter.

"Tell him we had fun playing football with him," said Buttercup.

"We also liked fighting your arch foes," said Buster

"We're gonna miss that robot," said Banners.

"I wonder if he will miss us," said Benster.

"We will he was like us," Bloomy assured.

"I was nice meeting you Dexter," Booster said.

"We'll see each other again," said Blossom.

"Do good in science," Beauster replied.

"And if you ever meet a girl give her respect," Beauty suggested.

"Try not to turn red either," Blaster requested.

"And tell your Parents it was nice meeting them," said Bliss.

"Thanks everyone I'll tell my Parents too," said Dexter.

"Bye Dee-dede we'll miss you," said Boomy.

"It was nice playing dress up," Bubbles replied.

"Playing dolls," said Bam-bam.

"And having tea," said Bamby.

"Thanks for distracting those two," said Bridger.

"Do good in ballet dancing," Bridget replied.

"We'll see each other soon," Beatie said.

"Tell monkey we'll miss him too," said Benny.

"Thanks guys and I'll do well in dancing too," Dee-dee promised.

"Bye Dexter and Dee-dee," the PowerPuffs said.

"bye girls and boys," Dexter and Dee-dee said.

The girls and boys flew home happy.

They had such a nice adventure, they made two new friends, had some fun with them by doing normal stuff, they met a new villain, they helped their friends stop this villain and Mojo from destroying them. They couldn't wait to tell their Parents, Richard and I about all the fun, adventure, and fight they had today. But that wasn't the last time they will be seeing their friends. They were sure they would see them, they just didn't know that will be.

* * *

 **That's the end of this story. I hope you enjoyed it. The next one will be about The PowerPuffs meeting characters from Courage The Cowardly Dog. I might do that the day after Christmas.**


End file.
